


Snow Daze

by Squarepeg72



Series: Off the Pages [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Snow, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Accepting Charlie’s  invitation to spend a week at the dragon reserve in Romania seemed like a good idea. A sudden snow storm keeps them inside and cabin fever is starting. Can Charlie give Hermione something to focus on beside the snow that keeps falling?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Series: Off the Pages [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1074237
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86
Collections: Have Yourself a Merry Little Exchange 2019





	Snow Daze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [articcat621](https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/gifts).



> Written for The Melting Pot's Merry Little Exchange 2019
> 
> Prompt: They are trapped together in a snowstorm.
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/49138398201/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

_Love,_

_Come spend a week with me. The reserve is beautiful covered in snow. I miss you._

_Charlie_

Hermione looked out the window and watched the snowflakes fall to the ground. She had taken Charlie up on his offer of a week together at the reserve. She had not counted on the snow. It had started about five minutes after she arrived and had not stopped. Charlie had been out in the weather for the last three hours checking on dragons. She had been staring out the window waiting for him to return for the last hour. Snow was pretty, but she was restless. What was the point in being here if he was going to spend all their time together tending dragons?

Charlie set his boots down by the fire to let them dry. He had not meant to spend as much time with the dragons today, but snow and dragons did not always mix. He had planned to spend the next few days doing nothing but spending time with Hermione. Mother Nature had other plans for his week. This sudden storm made several of his dragons restless, and his nesting snow dragons were the worst. Most of the last two hours had been spent trying to check on their clutch without getting frostbite from dragon fire. What was the point in being in charge of a dragon reserve if he had to do all the work?

A quiet snore caught Charlie’s attention as he turned from the fire. Hermione must have fallen asleep on the sofa waiting for him to finish with the dragons. She was not going to be happy when she realized how late it was. He had promised her a quiet evening together. What she had gotten was an evening staring into the fire or out the window waiting on him to get back. It looked like he had one more dragon to face before he could get some sleep. Sitting on the edge of the sofa, Charlie ran his fingers through Hermione’s hair. “Love, wake up. I’m sorry it took so long. Let’s go to bed.”

A gentle shake of her shoulder woke Hermione from her nap. The room was dark, and the fire was almost out. She had settled on the couch when the sun started to set, and Charlie still wasn’t back. They needed to talk when he returned. She had not come here to see him for him to just work all the time. Hermione understood that his job was to take care of the dragons on the reserve, but he had other people working there, and she didn’t get to visit that often. He could at least spend some time with her. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Hermione let hers meet Charlie’s. “I think I’ll stay here. You can have the bed tonight. Dragons seem to be more interesting than me today.”

“Mione, I have to do my job.” Charlie started to protest as Hermione turned her back to him. “The storm unsettled several of the dragons and the snow dragons did not want me to check on their clutch.”

“Charlie, I am only here for three more days.” Hermione’s voice was muffled by the pillow on the back of the sofa. “There are other people here who could have checked on the dragons. I came here to see you, not to watch it snow while you play with your dragons.”

“Come to bed, love,” Charlie sighed. “I am tired and want to hold you. We can fight in the morning. I don’t have to check on the dragons for a couple of days now that the storm has stopped.”

“Go to bed, Charlie.” Hermione rolled toward the back of the sofa and pulled the throw up over her shoulder. “I am tired and comfortable. You don’t want to hear what I have to say right now. Tomorrow will be soon enough.”

Charlie looked at the curls that peeked out from the top of the throw. He had to convince her to come to bed with him. There was no way either of them would sleep well if they were in two different rooms. “Sleeping here is not an option, love. This sofa is not as comfortable as my bed.”

“So, go enjoy your comfortable bed.” Hermione’s voice seemed miles away. “I am fine here. Leave me alone, I’m getting used to it.”

“Bloody hell, Mione,” Charlie ran a hand through his hair. “You are not sleeping here. You can get up and walk, or you can be carried. Your choice.”

“Night, Charlie,” Hermione sighed.

Charlie stood and paced in front of the fire for a few minutes. This was not the way he had imagined his day ending. The more he paced, the more frustrated he felt. He knew she was stubborn enough to sleep on that lumpy sofa just to prove a point. He had a point to prove, too. Making up his mind, Charlie walked back the sofa and picked her up.

“You are not sleeping on this sofa. You are sleeping in my bed,” Charlie growled as he felt Hermione start to push against his chest. “I am bloody well sorry that I had to spend so much time with the dragons, but I am going to pick up where we left off before I got called out.”

Hermione snarled as she continued to push against Charlie’s chest. “I am bloody well not sleeping with a man who invites me to visit and then spends the day working.”

Charlie stopped at the door to his bedroom and set Hermione on her feet. Using one arm to hold her against the wall while the other opened the door, Charlie stated his case. “We can talk about that when you are where you belong every night, my bed.”

Hermione tried to catch her breath as Charlie leaned closer to her. “I am not sleeping with you. I am mad at you.”

“Get over it,” Charlie whispered as he nipped her bottom lip. “I have plans for us that do not include your temper. Now, get in there so we can spend the evening the way we planned.”

“Not happening, dragon man.” Hermione took a deep breath as she felt his hand skim the top of her sleep pants. “I had plans for tonight that got changed by the weather. So, you can just change your plans.”

“Not changing my plans.” Charlie trailed kisses from her lips to her ear. “My plans include you but not your clothes. Care to help me out?”

“No.” Hermione shivered as she felt Charlie’s teeth on her earlobe. “I’m comfortable right now. If you want them off, you’ll have to take them off.”

“Not a problem.” Charlie’s breath skimmed over her neck as his hands skimmed over the skin along the top of her sleep pants. “We’ll start with these and then see what you think.”

Hermione gasped as she felt his hand curl around the top of her sleep pants. “Two can play at that game. What if my plans include you but not your clothes?”

“I’ll. Be. Happy.” Charlie’s lips kissed a path down her arm as he pulled her sleep pants towards the floor.

Charlie struggled to breath when he realized Hermione had no knickers on beneath her sleep pants. “Someone is not quite as dressed as she wanted me to believe. I wonder what other secrets you are keeping, love.”

Hermione ran her finger through Charlie’s hair as she felt his breath against her stomach. “There is only one way to find out.”

Charlie slowly traced a line from Hermione’s foot to her centre. “What do we have here, my love? Something wet and sweet just for me?”

Hermione closed her eyes as Charlie’s mouth joined his fingers in exploring her body. A nip on her thigh pulled a groan from her lips. “Charlie … Please…”

“Please what, love?” Charlie had trouble finding his voice as he kissed closer to her glistening core. “Please touch me? Kiss me? Fuck me?”

“YES!” Hermione’s breath exploded from her body as she felt his tongue swirl around her clit. “Please, yes.”

Charlie rested his cheek against her thigh as he skimmed a trembling finger where his mouth had just been. “Not so fast. I think I need to explore a little before we get there.”

Charlie stood as he slowly slid one finger, and then two, into her pussy. “You still have on too many clothes, and you have done nothing about mine. What should we do about that?”

Hermione let her fingers trail down Charlie’s back as he stood up. Curling her fingers around the hem of his shirt, she began to pull it up as he continued to slide his fingers in and out of her pussy. “I need to feel you. All of you.”

Putting a little space between their bodies, Charlie let Hermione tug his shirt over his head and drop it onto the floor. Returning the favour, Charlie pulled her shirt over her head and pressed their bodies together.

Hermione groaned as she felt his body press her into the wall. His thick cock was straining against the zipper of his khakis and her stomach. “No fair. You are still keeping things from me.”

“So, do something about it,” Charlie growled against her throat as he grabbed her hips. “I’m busy tasting something sweet.”

Hermione let her hands drop to the top of his khakis. Sliding her fingers between his skin and his pants, Hermione traced a path from back to front. “Seems like I am not the only one who forgot something. Since when do you go see dragons comando?”

“Since I had you waiting for me,” Charlie hissed as Hermione’s hand wrapped around his throbbing cock. “Do that again, and I cannot promise we will make it to the bed before I have you.”

“Beds are overrated.” Hermione slid one hand up and down his cock, matching the rhythm his fingers were creating in her pussy. Her other hand was fiddling with the button of his khakis. “I don’t know how much longer I can wait.”

Charlie sucked a nipple into his mouth as he felt his khakis fall to the floor. He felt her groan as he nipped and sucked it into a hard button. “Sweet Merlin, you taste so good.”

Hermione lost her grip on his hard cock as Charlie lifted her and wrapped her legs around his hips. She lost her mind when he bumped the tip of his cock against her pussy.

“So wet, so ready for me,” Charlie’s groan filled her ears as he pressed her upper body against the wall. “Still want to sleep without me?”

“Please… I need…” Hermione whispered as she felt his hard cock slide along her slit. “I need you inside me. Please.”

Charlie let the head of his cock press into her pussy. “Is this what you want, love? Tell me.”

“More, please.” Hermione felt like she would shatter if Charlie stopped. “All of you, not just the tip. I need all of you.”

Pulling his hips back, Charlie let his cock slip from her entrance before he took her earlobe between his lips. “Are you sure? I can always stop.”

“Don’t you dare stop.” Hermione tugged on his hair as she felt his teeth close on her earlobe. “I want all of you until we can’t stand.”

Charlie bit down as he drove himself into her. Hermione shivered at the combination of pleasure and pain. She felt her body stretch to accommodate him as he buried himself to the hilt. She was going to fall apart if he didn’t start to move soon.

Charlie shuttered as he slowly released Hermione’s ear. “So good. So tight. I need to move, love.”

“Please,” Hermione heard herself moan as Charlie pulled his hips back before slamming back into her. “More. So good. So full.”

Voices became lost in the heat of their joining. Charlie felt the tension gather at the base of his spine as he continued to slide in and out of paradise. Hermione’s nails dug into his back as he let her orgasm carry him over the edge of his own.

With a roar to rival his dragons, Charlie pressed into her and let her pussy milk the last of his seed from his throbbing cock. He struggled to catch his breath as he felt her lips against his throat.

“Take me to bed, dragon man,” Hermione whispered her request between biting kisses.

“Don’t. Think. I. Can. Move.” Charlie rested his cheek against Hermione’s wild curls. “Need a minute. Trying to remember how to move.”

Hermione groaned as she felt Charlie slip from her. ”Just a few more steps and we can lay down. “

Charlie took another deep breath and pushed away from the wall. Bending down to scoop up a sated Hermione, Charlie hugged her to his chest. “I guess I can make it to the bed. Open the door, love.”

Hermione dropped one hand and opened the door. Charlie walked into the bedroom and stopped by the side of the bed. “Can’t take another step. Going to fall where I stand.”

“Charlie, don’t you dare,” Hermione gasped as Charlie leaned towards the bed. “Don’t you drop me on the bed…”

“Too late.” Charlie laughed as he twisted so he landed on the bed with Hermione on his chest. “But, now that I have you in my bed, I’m not letting you out again.”

“I won’t argue with that.” Hermione laughed as she nuzzled into the crook of Charlie’s neck. “As long as you stay with me, I could spend the rest of my week here.”

Charlie wrapped one arm around Hermione and pulled the covers over them with the other. “No argument from me. Settle in, love. We have days to enjoy this bed before you have to go home.”


End file.
